The Way Back
by sammy11357
Summary: A different take on Robert's return and his reunion with Anna and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Paris 2004

To say Anna Devane had an easy life would be a cruel mischoice of words. Life had never been easy for her, betrayal after betrayal had changed her. Loss is a more accurate description, loss of her daughter, her memories, the love of her life.

"No, Faison stop. No, Robert, Robert!" Anna screamed tossing around in her sleep. The memories were becoming stronger and stronger. No longer could she deny what happened on that boat 12 years ago.

"Mom, Mom wake up" She had to fight, she had to stop him.

"No get off me, let me go!" Anna's arm swung up nearly hitting her daughter.

"Mom, you need to wake up you're dreaming."

"No!" Anna yelled sitting up.

"Mommy.." Robin whispered., seeing the fear on her mothers face.

"Robin," Anna sighed crawling back on the pillows and pulling her knees to her chest, as a tear flowed down her cheek. Robin moved to wipe the tear off her mothers face; Anna flinched.

"What happened to you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Paris 2004

"No no. It cant be, it didn't happen." Anna mumbled to herself over and over, as if the words could erase the horrible memories assaulted her.

Anna Devane was not the same woman she was when she regained her memories a mere two years ago, and she defiantly wasn't the same woman she was twelve years ago. No, Now she was broken she physically survived hell but mentally and emotionally she lost it all, along with the love of her life.

Memories of Faison began coming into her mind slowly since the loss of her daughter Leora nearly a year ago. At first the were flashes, but now they were nearly fully formed memories, going all the way back till she was a child, all the horrible things he did to her.


	3. Chapter 3

England 1971.

Anna woke with a gasp. She heard a crash, and looked over to see _him _dragging her best friend out of their room. Without thinking of the consequences, Anna ran and started hitting the man,

"No, get off her!" That's when he turned and looked at her with those cold eyes, and a sick smile.

"I like you better dear Anna." He grabbed her and dragged her back to his bedroom. "You have so much fire in you, we are meant to be." he ran his hand along her cheek as she flinched. "Do not be afraid Anna, I am yours." He said as he slipped her nightgowns strap off her shoulder.

"No, let me go please just leave me alone." Her nightgown fell to the floor, as he grabbed her at her breast, and threw her onto his bed. "Please stop!" Anna begged crying; his hand moved between his legs as he undid his pants.

"Accept me Anna you know this is what you want." He grabbed her hand and moved it around him. Anna tried to pull her hand away. "Do it now, or I will be forced to go get your pathetic twit in here.

"No, leave her alone, let me go. I'm going to tell nanny, please let me go!" Anna begged.

"You are mine."

"Please Cesar stop."

"Mine"

The next four years followed the same pattern, nearly every night Anna was molested by Cesar Faison, until one day she found an escape, an escape that eventually would lead her right back to where she started.


	4. Chapter 4

WSB base 2005

He was finally free. After 14 years Robert Scorpio was a free man. 14 years of hell, at the hands of the DVX. Robert nearly wept when he saw his old friend Frisco Jones standing in front of his cell. Day-after day with no hope of ever being found, finally he was free.

For a while the days immediately after the explosion were a jumbled mess, but after weeks of trying he finally remembered what had happened. Faison dragged him out of the water and had him locked up in a Russian prison, never to be heard from again. He was left there for 14 years not even knowing if his wife had survived, until now.

After a shower Robert emerged from the bathroom and came face to face with Frisco.

"Anna..." He let the unspoken question hang.

"Robert maybe you should sit down."

"I don't want to sit down damn it I want to know if my wife is alive!" Robert yelled.

" Yes Anna is alive."

"Oh thank you god. Thank god she's okay thank god she and Robin weren't alone." This time a tear did flow down Roberts cheek.

"Robert, there's something I have to tell you. Yes, Anna is alive and although she is physically okay mentally us a different story now after the accident, she well, she had amnesia."

"What?"

"Up until about four years ago, we didn't know Anna survived she had amnesia, it wasn't until Robin found her that she remembered anything."

"Oh my god, I have to see her, Frisco I have to get back to my family. Where is she?"

"Paris. She and Robin live in Paris now. I thought you would want to go so here's some money and a passport."

"Thanks mate." Robert sighed looking down at his feet trying to process everything.

"Don't mention it. Do you know how good it is to see you. When I heard you and Anna were dead I didn't believe it I spent years searching, but eventually I had to stop. I am so sorry Robert if I kept looking I coulda found you guys sooner."

"It's okay mate. I was the one who messed it all up, I shoulda fought harder. I should have looked harder, fought harder to get to her."

"Anna wont blame you Robert. Look here's everything you need including directions to a safe house, its secluded on the beach, just go and get your family back."

"My family." Robert walked out the door preparing for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Paris beach 2005

"I'm so sorry Robert." Anna said to the water, tears streaming down her cheeks.. She was standing in nearly the same spot where they began their swim to Italy. "I can't live like this anymore, I miss you so much, they say time heals all but god time hasn't lessened you not one bit. You and Faison, I cant forget about it." Anna sobbed. "I wake up in the middle of the night and feel his hands on me. I need you, I can't live without you. I'm so sorry darling I know I'm taking the weak way out, but I can't live like this anymore. I need the pain to go away; there's only one way to make that happen."

Robert couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he stood on the porch of the little beach house. Even though the only light came from the full moon there was no mistake it was her; Anna. He ran full speed down the porch, across the beach.

"Anna!" Robert yelled

"Forgive me darling." Anna cried.

"Anna!"Robert ran towards her

I'm sorry. Anna thought.

"Anna!" Robert yelled again getting closer. "Luv."

This time she did look up. She saw him. "Nnn... no, you're not here. You're not real you cant be real." Her voice trembled as she came face to face with the husband she thought was dead.

"Anna." Robert stared at her.

"No. I.. I saw you." With that she fainted.

"Luv." She was unconscious, but had a strong pulse and was breathing. "Luv, wake up." Robert shook her gently.

"Robert, make it stop. Please make it stop hurting. Can't live without you. I love you." She whispered, before falling unconscious again.

Robert picked her up and carried her back to the house, gently stripping off her clothes, before depositing her in his bed. He then pulled up a chair as he watched her sleep. For a long time he just stared at her, and the pill bottle, not believing what just happened. Sobs overtook his body as he realized what would have happened had he not been there. She wanted to kill herself. Even with the years in between them he knew why, hell she told him why, she couldn't live without him, and Faison what that bastard did to her, she couldn't deal with it. Robert watched her all night afraid that if he took his eyes off her she would disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Robert woke first, and for a few minutes he just stared at her admiring her beauty. God she was gorgeous, the years had only enhanced her natural beauty. Finally he realized that her waking up to him staring at her, was probably not the best way to start off their reunion, so he went to make coffee.

About twenty minutes later Anna woke in a panic. She took in her naked form, and realized she had no clue where she was or what happened last night. She got out of bed and searched frantically for her clothes. After she got dressed she tried to make her way out of the house.

Robert turned the corner, the same time she did, and she sprang into action, delivering a high kick to the persons jaw knocking him to the ground. Without thinking Robert reacted and pulled her down, when she went to fight back he pined her to the ground.

"No, let me go!" She cried kicking and screaming, eyes closed tight.

"No." He whispered. Instantly she stilled, afraid to open her eyes. He watched her as she shook her head no. "Open your eyes luv."

"No, you'll go away again." Anna said with tears going down her cheeks.

"Anna, I'm here, it's really me."

"I... I saw you... I watched you die, you can't be real."

"Please open your eyes."

"Y..you...you cant be real."

"Anna."

Slowly Anna opened her eyes, when she finally looked at him, she gasped, still not believing what she was seeing. Her hand touched his forehead, and slowly slid down his cheek, as more tears slid down hers. Finally it all broke, and she thew her arms around him, as sobs overtook her body. They held each other as if the other would slip away if they didn't hold on tight enough. For the first time in fourteen years Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane knew the other was alive, and eventually everything was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue the feedback really helps!**

For a long time they sat on the floor and held each other, even after the tears had run out. Finally Robert moved to stand up, causing Anna to hold onto him even tighter.

"Don't go." She pleaded as tears began to fall.

"Shhh, just to the couch, come on this back isn't what it used to be." He joked, as as Anna blankly stared at him. Robert picked her up, noticing how she tensed in his arms at first, and set her on the couch with her legs draped across his; instinctively she curled into his chest.

"How?" She asked after a long while.

"Look it doesn't matter."

"Yes! I need to know. What kept you from coming back? Was it beca..because of" Her voice broke

"No!" Robert fiercely replied. "My god, Anna no. I love you, nothing that psychopath did to you was your fault, I wanted to come back to you, to you and Robin, my family. I couldn't come back, I tried, my god Anna did I try. Every day I tried to escape, it wasn't until yesterday that I could. Please believe me."

"Escape what?"

"Prison." Robert said plainly.

"You were in prison? For what? Damn it Robert what happened!"

"Okay... After the explosion I woke up in a room chained to a cot. I tried to get free but it was no use the chains were strong, so I waited it out. After a day Faison was there." He felt her stiffen. "I asked about you, I didn't know if you survived or not. He refused to answer, god, Anna my heart was breaking, I had no clue what happened to you. Long story short Faison had me thrown in a Russian prison, where I stayed until, two days ago when Frisco found me."

"I'm so sorry, Robert this is all my fault." She went to get up.

"Hey listen to me, I don't blame you, not at all for any of it."

"It was all my fault!"

"No luv it wasn't."

"Yes, it was!" Anna screamed. "I tried to save her, I took the assignment, I kept flirting and trying to get to him no matter what it took. It's all my fault!" Anna sobbed.

"None of this was your fault."

"That's because you don't know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Robert asked confused. Before Anna could answer her phone rang.

"Umm it's Robin." Anna said unsure.

"Don't answer yet … please." Knowing he needed to finish talking with Anna before reappeared in their daughters life.

"She's going to worry."

"Just give us a few minutes."

"Okay."

"I want to see her, god Anna I miss her so much. She must be all grown up by now, which of those careers did she choose, what's she like I want to know everything."

"She's beautiful, and smart so smart, very successful; she's perfect, she got the chance to grow into everything I ever dreamed for her." Anna whispered the last part.

"What does she do, is she married, children?"\

"I'll let her tell you about her life, but no she's not married, and she doesn't have any children."

"Our little girl grew up, and we missed it all."

"I know, but we can't get caught up on, she needs us, and she got to live Robert, we may have missed it but she got the chance to have a life."

"Tell me about her?" He begged.

"When I came back one of the first things Robin told me was that she didn't realize how much she needed to tell me, the same goes for you; trust me it will be better to hear from her."

"How should I do this, I can't exactly show up on her doorstep after thirteen years. I luv it's dad I know it's been a while but just thought I'd check in? She's never going to go for that, and I I cant explain all of it to her she doesn't need that burden"

"I can go with you... If you want?" Anna said shyly.

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Robert stated awkwardly.

"I should call her." Anna said as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Once in the bedroom Anna closed the door, and took a minute to catch her breath. Robert was alive; he was alive and here with her. Even after all that has transpired in the last few hours that thought still seemed like such a shock to her. Although she didn't know if he even wanted to try again with her, she knew that it would come up, she also knew if it were to happen she'd need to be completely honest about everything.

"Hello" The voice on the other end picked up.

"Hi, sweetheart it's mom."

"Oh that god! I was so worried about you I've been calling you forever."

"I know I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you? Can I come over tonight?"

"That would be great! I miss you I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I miss you to." Silence hung in the air for a moment. "Thing's are going to be looking up soon darling."

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned. She hasn't heard her mother sound like this since she was a child.

"I'll explain tonight."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you"

"I love you too sweetheart."

The second call would not be that easy.

"Jones." Frisco barked into the phone.

"Frisco, it's Anna."

"Well hello there old friend. I'm assuming you got my little present."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me we should have found you guys sooner."

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I have a favor, and you're the only one who can help me."

"I'll do anything I can, I know it's been a long time but we're still family."

"I need to be able to share restricted information with Robert, it has to do with Faison, the DVX and me."

"What?"

"Look it's a long story, but case 11357 was it's name if you read the file you'll understand. Please remember that I was only 17 at the time."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

"Taking a deep breaths Anna walked back into the living room. When she did she took in the sight of Robert on the couch, and it finally hit her that he was real. He sensed her presence and turned around just in time for her to launch herself at him, and hold him in a fierce embrace.

"Robert." Anna cried.

"Shh I'm here luv, it's okay." He said even as his own tears fell down his cheek. They held each other for what felt like hours, after a while Robert broke the silence. "What did Robin say?"

"We're going over there tonight. Well I didn't tell he about you we'll figure that out."

"Yeah, so I have to go home and change I don't want Robin to see me like this."

"Okay, let's go."

"You want to come with me?"

Robert realized he made her uncomfortable. "Only if you want."

"No um sure you can come, it makes sense to do it that way anyway."

"Okay let's go."

The car ride back to Anna's flat was awkward, neither knew what to say. There was so much to talk about yet no words could be found. Finally they arrived at Anna's. Robert couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't turn her back to him; she didn't trust him. That trust that had been present since the second they met, was gone.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thanks." She kept a distance between them.

"Would you relax, and stop looking at me like I'm about to jump you!" He yelled, frustrated.

"So.. sorry." Anna stuttered.

"Maybe I should go it's obvious you afraid to be alone like this, I saw a coffee shop down the street, you can come get me when you're finished."

"No, I'm fine stay."

"That won't work with me Anna I know you to well. I understand I truly do; it's okay."

"No it's not! Nothing about this is okay, I shouldn't be terrified to be alone with my husband.. ex husband... whatever the hell you are. It shouldn't be like this damn it!"

"Luv, it's okay."

"No, please don't go."

"Are you sure."

"Yes. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time I'll sit right here and won't move."

"Okay."

Anna went into her bedroom, and his heart broke as he heard the lock click. It wasn't fair they deserved so much more. His wife was afraid of him. Not of him Robert had to remind himself, just afraid.

A few minutes later Anna emerged from her bedroom looking refreshed.


End file.
